Gitanos
Gitanos was the merged tribe from Survivor: Panama. Conflict quickly emerged between the two dominant post-dissolve alliances, leading to a number of power moves and shock blindsides. Despite this, loyalty prevailed and one alliance made it all the way to Day 58. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Alexis, a student at Northwestern University. *Axel, an electrician and avid sports fan. *Cody, a semi-professional American soccer player. *Darcy, who aspires to become a professional author. *Domenic, an artist from Sydney, New South Wales. *Erinn, a passionate activist for veganism. *Hayden, a custom shoe designer. *Hunter, a college student currently studying computer science. *Katrina and Marina, a set of twins. *Liam, a presenter from his local radio station. *Oliver, a nature loving hippie who was homeschooled throughout school. *Sarah, a student who enjoys gossiping with her friends. *Spencer, an amateur gamer. Tribe History The black Gitanos tribe was formed on Day 32, with fourteen castaways from the orange La Mina and purple Casaya tribes. Cody reunited with his Viveros Alliance from his original tribe, and relayed information to them about his connection to the Casaya Alliance. At the first merged tribal council, the two alliances worked together and eliminated outsider Sarah. The plan was for Alexis, as the only other outsider remaining, to be voted out at the next tribal council. The Viveros Alliance honoured this plan, but Darcy, Hayden and Hunter felt now was the time to strike against the Viveros Alliance whilst they still had the numbers. The trio convinced Alexis and Erinn to flip, and despite the original plan to vote for Alexis, Katrina was blindsided. With her sister eliminated from the game, Marina took it upon herself to get both Alexis and Erinn to flip back to the Viveros Alliance. With Cody's understanding of their rivals, the group eliminated Oliver for supposedly being the expendable glue that held the Casaya Alliance. The level of pandering to Alexis and Erinn made Spencer cautious to vote with his allies, and willing to make a big move against them. In response, they tell Spencer to vote for Darcy when he is in fact blindsided at tribal council. The Gitanos tribe was split 6-4 in favour of the Viveros Alliance, and the group took advantage of this. At the following three tribal councils, Axel, Hayden and Hunter eliminated and become members of the jury. During this time, Hunter tries to rally the tribe against Marina and states that her subtle social game will lead to her victory. At the Final Seven, it appeared clear that Darcy would be eliminated as the final member of her alliance. The Viveros Alliance had to scramble however, when Darcy won individual immunity. Liam told Cody and Domenic that Erinn should be the target, but the boys were angry that Liam felt he could cal the shots within the alliance rather than act as a number. With Alexis and Liam voting for Erinn and Darcy voting for Domenic alone, the tribe remained united and blindsided Liam. When she couldn't win her second consecutive immunity challenge, Darcy was voted out. Cody, Domenic and Marina at the Final Five made a Final Three deal to take each other to the end as original Viveros tribe members. However, Marina wanted to take Alexis and Erinn to the end because she felt that jury would not award flippers the win. When Alexis won immunity, the boys told Marina that Erinn would be the next target. However, Marina told Domenic that keeping Erinn around would assure their place in the end because she would be voted out if Alexis won immunity. Despite some initial apprehension, Domenic agreed and Cody was blindsided. True to her prophecy, Alexis won the final immunity challenge and Erinn was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Alexis' wishy washy gameplay was criticised but some appreciated her level of physical strength. Domenic's strategic game was heavily praised, but some believed he was too cut-throat and suffered from tunnel vision the last few votes. Marina's subtle social game as Hunter predicted was highly praised, but met with some criticism regarding her sustained strategic game. In the end, Alexis only earned one jury vote from Liam and Domenic earned three jury votes from Cody, Erinn and Spencer. Marina was awarded the title of Sole Survivor after earning five jury votes from Oliver, Axel, Hayden, Hunter and Darcy. Trivia *Gitanos holds the record with Yin Yang for the largest merged tribe, and by extent, the largest tribe in Survivor history with fourteen members. *Due to the extended game of Panama, Gitanos also holds the record for the latest day of creation, being Day 32. Category:Tribe Category:Panama Tribes